


this is not a party

by jeannedarc



Category: VIXX
Genre: Libraries, M/M, Revenge, no grapefruits were harmed in the making of this fic, vague college au leanings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 21:25:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13085673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeannedarc/pseuds/jeannedarc
Summary: Jaehwan has issues with authority. Authority, in this case, extends to random signs on library shelves.





	this is not a party

**Author's Note:**

> holy fuck did i actually write a thing?  
> unbeta'd, sorry for not waiting  
> thanks to [lauren](http://archiveofourown.org/users/meilun) for holding my hand all day while i got this done

There are new signs hanging in the library when Jaehwan looks up one day, half-exhausted from hours upon hours of studying. They must have been there a minute or two, he too lost in his book to notice someone standing at the ends of the rows, hanging it with painstaking care so that he, himself, will see them.

He reads it. Twice. He blinks wearily. The signs are rumpled slightly from handling and the ink is a bit smudged around the edges of the lettering, some amateur running the printer today it seems, but there it is all the same, plain as day.

_**NO DICK SUCKING IN THE LIBRARY !!!!!** _

Is it a dream? he asks himself, blinking again and, when the sign doesn’t go away, pinching himself. Is someone challenging him? How does anyone know that the library is his favourite hookup spot on campus? He looks down at his own hands.

The question of 'who told' occurs to him, but he already knows the answer, and he narrows his eyes seriously, so hard, in fact, that his fingers start to blur, like that time he drank the stuff in the trash can without actually asking what was in it first.

Fuckin' Hakyeon.

He sees red a moment, and alarm bells are going off in his head, accompanied by that high whistle that usually means a sharp spike in blood pressure, and he hisses under his breath. He stands, kicking the chair out from beneath himself; it clatters loudly in the otherwise silent library, and though there aren't many other students around, the combined look of ire and hatred could probably kill him if he actually cared what anyone else thought.

He doesn't even fully realise where he's going until he's two-thirds of the way there, his hands clenching and unclenching into tight balls. He's huffing like a fuckin' asthmatic as he descends the stairs and actually has to pause at the middle landing a minute, double over, catch his breath. For a second he thinks it's probably on account of how out of shape he is, all this schoolwork keeping him from working on his otherwise perfect body, but nah, it's just because he's so mad that he's actually seeing stars. Is that a thing? Is that right?

When he finally reaches his destination -- the staff office, a particular favourite of his -- there's Hakyeon, eating a salad and looking up at him like he's been waiting for Jaehwan to come on in here like a fucking tornado. "Something wrong?" he says, stabbing at a cherry tomato without even looking and stuffing it into his mouth.

"You...bastard," gasps Jaehwan, hands on his knees, bent at the waist. "Who'd you say something to?"

" _I_ ," Hakyeon says when his mouth is empty again, "did not tell anyone anything. _You_ , however, are known specifically for getting drunk at frat parties and mentioning all the places on campus that have seen your dick live and in person."

He -- what? That doesn't sound like Jaehwan, not even to himself. Is this actually Hakyeon instead of a bizarro clone who, who lies and makes up stories about his best friend? Jaehwan, catching his breath, takes long strides to cross the distance between them and grab, literally grab Hakyeon by his hair. It is, in all honesty, a miracle that he resists the deep urge to shake him until all the bullshit falls out and he's left with nothing but honesty.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," he says upon letting Hakyeon go, leaving him to choke on a crouton or something.

"You probably wouldn't," agrees Hakyeon, amicable, if hoarse for reasons Jaehwan doesn't entirely understand. "You know how you are."

"I definitely have no -- " Jaehwan grits his teeth, takes a knee, holds Hakyeon by the shoulders, looks him square in the eye with all the ferocity he can muster (which, if he's being honest, probably isn't much, his lungs still catching up with the rest of him and all his energy going to that and only that). He sighs dramatically. "Who _are_ you?"

"Your best friend who knows everything about you, and if I was charged to make signs that prevent you from doing the things you've been doing then I'm completely okay with that."

Relaxing his jaw, Jaehwan stands again, squeezing the curves of Hakyeon's shoulders and shaking his head. "This is fucking war, you know that?" he asks in his quietest voice, a defiant grin tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"No, Jaehwan, I--"

"I'm gonna go find some dick to suck."

"Jaehwan _please_ \--" Hakyeon starts to get up, flips his salad onto the floor with a loud, plastic crinkling; when Jaehwan looks over his shoulder he rolls his eyes to see that moment of hesitation, Hakyeon deciding between the mess on the floor or the mess walking out the door, and takes that as an escape.

It just so happens that when Jaehwan turns the corner to face the dreaded staircase, he comes face to face with the freshie that's been lowkey following him around the past couple weeks. Following him, of course, because they couldn't possibly just be in the same library at the same time; Jaehwan thinks this must be utterly improbable. They stand there a second, sizing each other up as if they've never seen one another before even though they just had a brief conversation, like, less than 24 hours ago, hung over on caffeine and shitty vending machine food.

"Hey," says Jaehwan with a vague imitation of a wave. The kid offers one back, and Jaehwan is trying really, really hard to remember his name. The kid's got stars in his eyes, and he bows his head, which actually brings him down to the same height as Jaehwan.

"Hi," he offers in return. "Nice to see you again."

"Hey, okay, so, can we cut the small talk?" Jaehwan asks, shifting from foot to foot anxiously, all the energy from his unresolved encounter with Hakyeon still left in his body. "I'm about to make you an offer you can't refuse."

"Are you gonna ask me to kill someone?" the kid asks -- Sanghyuk, his name is _Sanghyuk_ ; Jaehwan mouths it out while Sanghyuk's speaking as if to make himself somehow remember it, not that it matters in the grand scheme of things. "'Cause I'm not sure I'm really into murdering someone today, I've got an exam in the morning..."

Those stars in his eyes really twinkle when he smiles, and Jaehwan shakes his head, takes his hand, pulls him close enough that when he speaks no prying ears could possibly hear him. "I have some business to attend to. Do you wanna be that business?"

Sanghyuk blinks, tilts his head, narrows his charming eyes, his smile never once fading, though it does turn nervous. "Are you joking?" The apples of his cheeks flush a little as he tries to decipher this mystery, gleaning what little he can by Jaehwan's brief, suggestive waggling of the eyebrows. "What, are you gonna...you wanna get me off in a library?" Jaehwan nods, and Sanghyuk's colour darkens a little. "God, hyung, I didn't think you even noticed me until like...last night, are you sure? Are you seriously serious?"

"I have never in my life been this serious." Jaehwan regards him gravely, tugging at his hand as if to drag him someplace. "Really. Ask anyone."

"I-- okay," agrees Sanghyuk, and God, it's almost a little _too_ easy, but they go to the elevator, headed back to the third floor, where all the study caravels and private rooms are. Of course, the library elevator is older than the library itself; it's been standing there for as long as time can recall, and it creaks slowly up the shaft, giving Sanghyuk plenty of time to rethink his decision. _Shit._

Jaehwan, a fast thinker, presses himself to Sanghyuk's front, fitting arms around his middle and holding him for leverage -- this kid is fucking _tall_ , Jaehwan nearly whines, resisting the urge to pull him down so they're level -- so he can stand on his toes and nip gently at Sanghyuk's ear. The younger lets out a surprised sound, a rumble deep in his chest, but doesn't stop him, doesn't bat him away, in fact tilts his head away so Jaehwan has a little more to work with in spite of the hoodie Sanghyuk's wearing. His hands find Jaehwan's hips, try to pull him closer like this is some kind of Romantic Encounter™ and Jaehwan pulls away from the tiny mark he's leaving in Sanghyuk's neck to glare up at him petulantly.

"Hey. Hey, hands to yourself."

"Hey, hands to _your_ self," Sanghyuk tries, weakly at that, his brow still a little crinkled in confusion.

The elevator dings, anyhow, finally finishing their ascent, and Jaehwan hooks a finger in one of Sanghyuk's belt loops, tugging him along as he leads the way back into the stacks. "So, uh, where are we gonna do this that we won't get caught?" Sanghyuk questions, voice quavering a little, clearly anxious of consequence. Jaehwan, however briefly, is reminded why he doesn't fuck around with freshies, but keeps on going anyway, finding the languages section relatively abandoned -- only one other human being, just passing through with an armful -- and takes Sanghyuk down that way, the musty scent of unattended and neglected books calling to him the way a lion roars before taking a wildebeest hostage and eating it for dinner.

They park at the end of Scandinavian literature, not facing out into the aisle but rather away from it, where the offending sign hangs. Jaehwan peeks around the corner, checks that his things are still there on the table where he left it down the way, and that none of his fellow study zombies have stolen anything. No one has even bothered to pick up the chair he knocked over. Excellent.

That being said, Jaehwan ducks back into the aisle, looking Sanghyuk up and down again, making sure to keep That Look on his face, the one that he knows makes people think he wants to devour them like a three-course meal, thereby concealing any trace of just how much this is a petty act on his part. A childish dick-sucking, one could say. "Sit down. Stretch out. Gimme some room."

Sanghyuk is almost weirdly obedient, doing as he's told, but this being an act of aggression to anyone telling Jaehwan what to do with his sexy parts, he does his best to ignore it, settling belly-down on the ass-ugly carpet, clutching at the navy-purple-and-grey fibers, again for leverage, as he scoots closer. He raises one hand, pushes up the hem of Sanghyuk's hoodie, his shirt quickly following, exposing a mole on Sanghyuk's right hip, dark and soft against otherwise pale skin.

"Pretty," exhales Jaehwan, dusting his full lips over that mole, and Sanghyuk shivers, full-body, his hand winding into Jaehwan's hair, not directing or guiding or anything, just to be there, to touch. The fact of it irritates Jaehwan -- does this kid not realise a revenge blowie when he's about to get one? -- and he's tempted to stop the whole thing. But then the sight of that sign, paired with Hakyeon's smug face, flash through his mind.

He pushes up on his knees, just far enough that he can bow in on himself if need be, and catches Sanghyuk's mouth just a moment in a kiss, a flash of heat and a tease of tongue that ends with Jaehwan snagging Sanghyuk's bottom lip between his teeth and tugging at it hard enough to get a little attention.

His fingers unfurl from the handful of carpet he'd used to push himself, and he traces lines down the plane of Sanghyuk's stomach with the blunt edges of his nails, faint pink indents left behind; he admires them a moment, then, doubled over, mouths over them too, teasing at them occasionally with his tongue.

The younger lets out a sound that will most definitely get them caught if he keeps it up; apparently he's lost his fear. Jaehwan smirks at the prospect, working his lips along those lines, up and then down, stopping at the V of Sanghyuk's hips. It doesn't take a whole lot of that before the frosh's pants are tenting and, God, this is _too fuckin' easy_. Jaehwan sits up, on his knees, hands in his lap all prim and proper, leans in so that they're almost kissing.

"Alright, do me a favour and whip it out," Jaehwan sighs, his hands migrating from his own thighs to the insides of Sanghyuk's, pushing his legs open a little further.

Sanghyuk gives him a look, eyes reduced to slits, bottom lip jutting out; he doesn't move, as if a bit of a challenge, and Jaehwan, exasperated, sighs and works open the button to Sanghyuk's jeans himself, unzipping with slow care.

"The hell?" Jaehwan stage whispers, looking up into Sanghyuk's face, a blush of his own staining his cheeks. Sanghyuk is going commando. A commendable choice, if a strange one. "Who doesn't wear underwear to the _library_?"

"Hey," Sanghyuk frowns, "you don't get to offer to suck my dick in a library and then judge _my_ life choices."

Jaehwan has to admit, the kid has a point.

The initial shock of the discovery leaves Jaehwan, both literally and figuratively, face-to-face with Sanghyuk's dick, once he's back in the carpet where he started, perched like a bratty teen in an 80s film, knees bent and feet in the air, toes resting against the shelf behind him. He's almost distracted by his own discomfort, until he turns his head and comes to the sudden and distinct realisation that Sanghyuk has one of the biggest cocks Jaehwan has ever seen in his 21 years of being.

He reaches out and taps said offending dick on the head, hovers his lips over it. "S'this thing on?"

Sanghyuk's hand, back in Jaehwan's hair, tightens, nails brushing none too kindly over his scalp, setting Jaehwan to shivers. "Sir, if you're not gonna be a professional, I'll take my dick someplace else to get sucked," Sanghyuk borderline threatens, and Jaehwan scoffs so loudly that someone in a whole other section of the library shushes him.

"I am a professional at everything I do," says Jaehwan, opening his mouth and guiding the head of Sanghyuk's dick into it. He gives it a teasing suck, only one, and Sanghyuk must think better of holding onto Jaehwan the way he has been because he instead grabs onto the bookshelf, keeping himself upright, but only just.

Unimpressed, Jaehwan lifts his eyes to scan Sanghyuk's face, shoot him a warning glare. Then he gets back to what he'd been doing, his palms splayed on the soft innards of Sanghyuk's thighs. He laps slowly, from base to tip, the length of Sanghyuk's dick, then works his way back down, so focused and deliberate that he barely notices the little noises escaping Sanghyuk's mouth. Without even so much as a look as to how he's doing it, Jaehwan reaches back, pulls the hand from his hair, claps it over Sanghyuk's entire face to the best of his own ability.

He takes Sanghyuk in, then, figuring he might as well test the boundaries of his own making because why the fuck not. He tongues at the younger's slit just so, that way that's always earned him praise in the past -- this time, of course, is no different, Sanghyuk gasping loudly despite the hand he's got over his own mouth. Jaehwan can feel the beginnings of drool forming at the corner of his mouth, not that he particularly minds as he sucks thoughtlessly, his thoughts focused only, only, _only_ on being right.

That fades away, though, when Sanghyuk positively _whines_ , and that's a sound Jaehwan could get used to hearing, if only here, in this library, the reverberation off the high ceiling so sweet to his ears that, were he a little easier himself, would turn him on in and of themselves.

To no one’s surprise, least of all Jaehwan’s himself, only seconds tick by, he taking more and more of Sanghyuk into his mouth with each ginger bob of his head, before Sanghyuk digs his nails into Jaehwan’s scalp, signaling...something. Jaehwan’s never been too good at interpreting caveman grunts, which is about all he’s getting, what with Sanghyuk being a good sport and keeping his mouth covered and his noises to a minumum. He rolls his eyes so hard his spine almost slips right out of him and pops right off the dick he’s been so carefully attentive to and instead turns his attentions to its owner, a long trail of saliva dripping from one corner of his mouth.

“If you wanna cum, then you gotta say you wanna cum,” he points out, all sass and a pouty, cherry red mouth, lips already descending to resume his previous task. He swallows Sanghyuk’s cock in one gulp this time, the head brushing the back of his throat, gentle at first, but harder when the younger pops his hips toward Jaehwan’s face, tugging at his hair to keep him still. Against all odds, Jaehwan lets out a noise of shocked arousal, and the mere vibrations of Jaehwan’s full, full lips are, it seems, all Sanghyuk needs to blow his load right down Jaehwan’s throat.

Sanghyuk is still collapsed against the shelf behind him, catching his breath, when Jaehwan pulls off with a pop, wipes the corner of his lips with the back of his hand, turns his head and is very literally slapped in the face with one of the offending signs that had gotten this escapade started. He yelps, then covers his mouth as if that’s gonna stop the sound he already made from coming out, then bats at the paper covering his precious nose with all the ferocity of a cat playing with its least favourite toy.

“You uncultured lobster roll!” Hakyeon’s whisper-screaming, smushing the paper even harder against Jaehwan’s face. “Did I slave over these signs for nothing?!”

Sanghyuk, with all the motor coordination of a guy who just had probably the best blowjob of his short life, takes the sign from Hakyeon’s hand and reads it (slowly, if his moving lips are any indication; Jaehwan tries not to puff up with pride). He looks from Jaehwan, to Hakyeon, then back to the sign, disbelief etching itself into his decidedly handsome brow. “The fuck did I…”

Jaehwan, sitting up now, glaring at Hakyeon like the absolute child he is, snatches the sign back from Sanghyuk and crumples it in his palm, flinging it in his best friend’s direction. “You knew what war meant,” he says in the most business-like tone he can manage, given the fact that his throat’s a little sore for reasons he cannot currently explain.

He probably has more to say, but Hakyeon jumps atop him, wrestling him pretty fiercely. Sanghyuk, it seems, makes a quick escape, climbing to his feet and shuffling out of the stacks, only once nudging either Jaehwan or Hakyeon to try and break them up only to realise that it is completely and utterly impossible to get between them.

“You scared him away,” insists Jaehwan through a bout of hair pulling that makes him want to scream. His tender roots are so abused today.

“You scared him and everyone else on the floor away!” Hakyeon rolls, pins Jaehwan beneath him, peering down at him angrily.

Jaehwan takes a moment to survey their position and breaks into a broad grin, made of evil thoughts and deeds; judging by the look on Hakyeon’s face, unimpressed beyond reason, he already knows what’s about to happen. “Hey, you wanna break the rules, too?”

**Author's Note:**

> hey so i know i say this all the time lately but please feel free to come love me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/takoyaken) if that's a thing you're into, i'm way more responsive there than i probably ever will be here


End file.
